The Bicycle
by Consenirmollo
Summary: America is a man of many accomplishments. Learning to ride a bicycle, however, is not one of those. Upon learning this, England decided that if anyone would teach America to bike, it'd be him. Oneshot, BANG!


**Weekly Prompt**

**Did you have a bicycle? What was it like?**

* * *

><p>When America heard that China was overpopulated he didn't realize that it was this overpopulated. He felt like he was wading through a seaweed amongst these people, and it was just because they were everywhere. With it being in the middle of the summer and everyone hyped over delicious Baocui, it was sweaty and sticky, he probably had more of the citizen's of Beijing's sweat coated on his arms than his own. He doesn't even want to sit in the room that he predicted would be un-air conditioned because China was a cheap old fogey who like to keep things traditional or whatever.<p>

And he hasn't even gotten out of the airport, yet.

The American was told to sit and wait near the exit for his former Allied Powers companions to arrive so that they wont be lost in the soy sauce of China but the US of A doesn't wait for some old men to tell him what to do. Also, he was hungry so he had to go eat or he couldn't produce his well needed speech to the other desperate nations, they'll thank him later when he rescues those Europeans from the tragedy they call their lives. So here he was in some strange McDonalds, sucking down another Big Mac when he saw a set of gruesome eyebrows approaching him.

"America, you're late." He didn't know what Eyebrows was talking about, after all, they said they were coming for him. If anyone was late, it was definitely them. That said, why is only England here? The others must've sissied out of the fantastic heat, America always knew he was superior to them. England... England, probably came just for the sake of scolding him. He always did ridiculous things to re-live their glory days together. "France and Russia have already arrived in the Capital Building and here you are moseying around eating that _slop_." Arthur leaned in to whisper something into his ear while wiping some residue from the burger that found a place on the Americans mouth with the cuff of his button up. "And I told you not to eat anything from... here. You really never know what type of cheap substitute they're using but no-o, you always want to go with the cheap Chinese-"

"America, England!" the two English speakers were greeted by a traditionally dressed China, waving with a H*llo K*tty knock-off in his hand. "There you two are, I was sure that you two weren't coming to the meeting and everyone told me to come here to double check before starting without you." Not exactly knowing how to take the seemingly offensive information, they both laughed nervously and America pushed the last few burgers away from him, somewhat disgusted with the information England had give him. "Well you two better get on your way, I'm going to head back to the building. Oh yes, and this will be added onto your fee for wasting my time with a back and forth trip on these crowded buses."

Before England could retort, China disappeared in the mass of his people, blending in so well with the crew to the point where they saw him once again six or seven times in other people's faces. England glared at America before stamping off -not too fast of course, he had to make sure America would catch up- checking his phone to see how much longer he'd have before the meeting ends. He never like them, far too chaotic, but it was his responsibility to make sure nothing disastrous to his economy or nation while he's gone.

When they arrived outside America stood still with his hands in his pocket, looking at England oddly as he pulled two bikes off of a very busy rack and wheeled one towards America. "Don't act daft, now, hop on, we're leaving." America chewed his lip and furrowed his eyebrows at the contraption, embarrassed. England did a double take at him as he swung a leg over the seat. "What, cold feet? We don't have time for you to dally around with it, America, let's go." America pushed the bike closer to England and mimicked him, looking a the helmet oddly before place it on his head. England rolled his eyes "Oh come now, America, have you never rode a bike before?" he grumbled as he tightened the straps his younger companion's helmet.

"Dude, get out of here, of course I did!" America yelled back and he continued to slowly mimic England, placing a wobbly foot on the pedal and staring at the contraption incredulously. "What kind of loser doesn't know how to ride a bike!" he stated with pseudo-confidence before pulling off after the Briton but only managing to get 4ft before falling on his bottom. England stopped and turned back amused as the bicycle traffic behind Alfred gave him annoyed look.

"I knew I should'nt have rode fast." England laughed as he helped America back to his feet. "I never taught you how to bike, I never even told you how to trike!" England laughed once again triumphantly, proud that America wasn't completely functional without him. "Just think, if I wasn't here you would have made a complete fool of yourself!" England grasped his chest and his body was racked with a flurry of giggles. "This is brill, just brill."

America pulled his bike off the ground and threw it over his shoulder as he glared at the Briton. "Glad you're getting a kick out of this, England. Let's just go, I don't need to ride this stupid thing." America strode through the crowd and England frowned, it's not as funny when America is sad-upset rather than just the usual butthurt he is.

"Alfred, if you really want to learn how to ride a bike then you can always just ask me to teach you. Afterall, I have enough free time this month-"

"That doesn't mean I do." America retorted back grumbling, hanging his head to hide the blush from England mention his human name. God, he was about to get all sappy now.

England's frown grew, he knew that American would only cheer up if he literally kissed his ass and apologized but England was a gentleman with pride for days. He was not going to embarrass himself in a foreign country. As if it wasn't bad enough, he was with America when he fell on his ass. "If you're going to be stupid then continue lugging that scrap metal around your shoulder until you have a dent in it, I don't care! However, I do care that you don't get lost and I'm held responsible, so I cant leave you. But, at this rate we'll both be late to the damned meeting."

America slammed the bike on the ground and yelled loudly at England. Surely, he wasn't about to throw a temper. "Fine! But I hope you realize that there is no where in the crowded place where we can bike!" America gestured to the bicycle traffic in every direction around them and the dirty looks he was getting from almost everyone in said traffic. It was then that England -a tiny British man- realized he was standing in the middle of a road with a fiery American who was lugging a bicycle on his shoulder. Dear God, in less than three minutes he managed to throw himself into the annoying Western tourists stereotype.

"Al- America... we should go.. this is embarassing. Just get on the back of mine. Throw the damned bike over your shoulder and just get on, we're heading to those recycling dumps."

"Ew... Wait, can't we just go to the meeting from here."

..Well, yes but...

"Do you really want everyone to know that the hero can't even manage cycling? I'm going to teach you how to ride a bike if it's the last thing I do today. Don't think for a second that I'm doing this in your favor, either! It's completely my idea for my benefit, I can't have something like this happen again, afterall. I'm not trying to spend time with you, if that's what you're thinking! Don't get cocky, you're not all that cool!" England yelled too loudly behind him, only stuttering more when America actually sat down, putting a lot more weight down on the bike than England expected. England grumbled "Well, aren't you going to grab my waist or do you plan on falling on your arse, again?"

American's eye widened incredulously "Am I suppose to?"

"Are you deaf _and_ daft? I just said you'd fall." America's frown grew and he shifted his gaze around the moving crowd but finally whipped his free arm around England. "Very well, onward now." England stated, content with America's unnatural obedience, and began pedaling towards but anyone watching wouldn't have had a clue that they were heading anywhere farther than a street vendor down the road because America once again complained after a short while.

"Do you have to sit on my lap! It looks so weird and you're heavier than all hell..."

"As if you're one to talk, Fatass. Of course I can stand, sitting on your lap isn't anymore comfortable for me than it is for you."

"No! Dude, your whole ass is in my face now!" America screamed louder than he necessary while pushing England's bottom away. England shrieked as he tried regain his balance on the contraption.

"Would you quit pushing me!" England whipped around to glare at America who still had his hand shoving England's bottom away from his face and sending it odd looks. "How in bloody hell am I suppose to do this, then? Genius!"

"Without having your ass in the air? At that height you mine as well be on my head. Nearly crushed Texas!" America adjusted the pair back onto his nose, nearly losing his grip on both England and the bicycle on his shoulder.

"Well if it that much of an annoyance to you then don't look!"

"How do you expect me to look past your ass, it's your ass. I can still see it out of my peripheral view." England was fuming at this point and his face was a nearly impossible shade of rouge.

"Just shut up and deal with it! We aren't getting anywhere at this rate." America let out a loud, obnoxious groan, turning heads from all directions to the annoying Westerners but that was all. England was embarrassed but smirked triumphantly, 2 England 0 America. "Very well, onward, again!" England kicked his feet back to move the bike forward and started off again, earning a couple of groans from America when England placed himself in his lap the first few cycles. England made sure to stick his lower regions as close to America's face as possible just to mither the boy.

* * *

><p>America started off wobbly but started to gain control over the bike only to fall onto the hard ground seconds after. America jumped up angrily and kicked the bike, stubbing his toe in the process. "Fuck! This stupid thing is so hard to- Ugh!" They've been in this junkyard for almost 2 hours now and no progress -other than the American's vocabulary reaching the more colorful side of the rainbow- has been made, whatsoever.<p>

"Hey Fatass, from appearances alone you look about 20, now, I'm sure most normal people would be able to ride a bike by then. However, you've been wandering this world for nearly 3 centuries. How can you not manage to simply pedal."

"It's not as easy as it looks! You wouldn't know, you already know how to bike."

"I'm nearly 10 times as old as you are, of course I know how to bike. It isn't rocket science, but hell you know how to do_ that_!" America slumped back to the ground, not saying anything and England grimaced at the thought of how dirty they must be at this point, plastic or not. "You know, America, I've fallen-"

"Yeah, England. I know, you've fallen plenty of times before but the point is that you blah, blah, blah! Your little pep talk isn't helping me get anywhere any faster." America had an unattractive frown on his face that didn't fit nicely at all. America was supposed to be the hero that the world would turn to when they needed help with anything and here he was, in a recycling dump with his past ruler, teaching him how to ride a bicycle. Every time he fell his pride shattered underneath him, irretrievable until he manages to get from A to B without falling like a kid.

England sighed, he couldn't help but feel just as unaccomplished. They were already fairly late for the meeting and if they left for it now, it'd be over so there really is no point in continuing but he wanted to do so. He couldn't stop until he and America both had their pride back, not that he cared if America regained his most irritating attribute. "Okay, old boy, how about you give it one more try and then we go out to eat. It's on me." America sighed and pulled the bike and himself back up before sending an odd look to England who had placed his hand on the small of America's back and his shoulder. "Come on, don't just stare. Pedal!" Hesitant, America began and England's hands remained on him, following alongside as America continued advancing. After a few more feet, England piped up again. "Alright now, I'm about to let you go. Just stay balanced and keep pedaling!" England pulled away before he finished the sentence and America continued with the most focused look the Briton had ever seen on the boy's face.

By the time England had grabbed his own bike and followed the American with it, they both had noticed that America had gone quite a distance without falling. America grinned as he spread his arms out as wide as his national symbol, laughing heroically as he rode on. England couldn't help but smile too as he caught up to the tan blonde and grinned, shoving him off the bike and hopping off his own. America didn't seem to mind as much when he toppled into a pile of Pepsi Bottles, in fact, the boy hadn't laughed so hard in weeks. England followed suit next to the boy, making Pepsi angels with him and laughing like a band of schoolgirls.

"Well, Alfred, my boy. That would have to be the most badass feat you've ever made."

"What can I say, it comes naturally with some people. Just another day in the US of A, I'm amazing."

"Don't get cool, you aren't all that special. After all most of this came from my help." America didn't respond but rather kept looking at the dark blue sky and smiled. "You know, we probably missed the entire meeting. I honestly have no idea what to tell Germany if he asks what we were doing." Once again, America remained quiet and England peeked at him to see what had the boy so entranced. "Alfie-"

America pulled the two of their abdomens upwards, leaning to the right and pointing at the sky. "Look! A star!" England searched the sky and finally his green eyes landed on the gas bubble America was hyping. It was small, dark and disappearing every few minutes but it was a star nonetheless and somehow it brightened up the busy, light polluted sky even more than the city lights did.

England smiled "It's brilliant, America, reminds me of you."


End file.
